Trick or treat ?
by Plume Disparue
Summary: Sam savait qu’en passant à la caisse, il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière, et que, dès lors qu’il rentrerait au bunker, Dean le tuerait probablement. Après tout, nous étions le jour d Halloween et s’ils pouvaient cesser de chasser quelques heures pour célébrer la fête tous ensemble, alors il fallait saisir cette occasion. Dean / Castiel / Jack / Sam / Destiel


Je suis de retour ! (Deux histoires en deux jours oulalah mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? x) )

J'ai décidé d'écrire un OS sur Halloween, parce que d'une c'est aujourd'hui, et de deux, parce que c'est ma fête préférée.

Disclaimer : les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rating : K

Pairing : Destiel en fond. ( Dean Winchester et Castiel.)

Warning : relation homosexuelle. Homophobes s'abstenir ! Pas de lemon !

Spoiler : léger spoiler fin saison 13.

Résumé : Sam décide de fêter Halloween au bunker.

Note : désolée si il y a des fautes dans le texte. J'essaye de m'appliquer pour en faire le moins possible, mais je ne suis pas parfaite. : )

 _Bonne lecture ! ;)_

 _oOo_

Sam savait qu'en passant à la caisse, il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière, et que, dès lors qu'il rentrerait au bunker, Dean le tuerait probablement.

Ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute, la tentation avait été trop forte. Après tout, nous étions le jour d'Halloween et s'ils pouvaient cesser de chasser quelques heures pour célébrer la fête tous ensemble, alors il fallait saisir cette occasion à bras ouverts.

Alors c'est ce que Sam avait fait en passant dans un magasin de costumes et avait acheté un déguisement pour chacun de ses amis. Il les avait choisi avec soin. Il avait pris le costume d'une abeille pour Castiel, d'une citrouille pour Jack, et de démons pour lui et Dean.

Il savait très bien que son grand frère allait détester la blague et probablement le lui jeter à la figure et faire la tête pendant toute la soirée, mais peu importait.

Il le faisait pour voir un sourire sur les lèvres du nephilim et de l'ange, qui accueilleraient sûrement cette idée avec enthousiasme.

Il avait acheté par la même occasion des sucreries et de la bière, la préférée de Dean pour essayer de se faire pardonner si les choses tournaient mal.

Il coupa le contact de la voiture et attendit silencieusement dans l'Impala. Il s'encouragea et finit par descendre pour rentrer au bunker.

Lorsqu'il poussa l'épaisse porte, son cœur se mit à battre de toutes ses forces dans sa poitrine, si bien qu'il cru à plusieurs reprises que celle-ci allait exploser.

Cependant, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans ce bunker. Il était silencieux et les lumières étaient éteintes. Son appréhension se transforma rapidement en angoisse. Il appela Dean, en vint.

Il commença à chercher ses amis à travers les couloirs quand quelque chose lui sauta dessus.

« _\- BOOH Samantha ! »_ hurla Dean en tentant d'effrayer son frère.

 _« Dean ! T'es singlé ? Tu voulais que je te tue ? Mais bordel, pourquoi t'as pas répondu ? »_ répondit son frère, visiblement agacé par la blague de mauvais goût de son frère. C'était pourtant lui qui voulait fêter Halloween.

 _« On voulait te faire une blague Cas, Jack et moi. Faut te détendre un peu Sam, t'as pas d'humour. »_ ironisa Dean.

Castiel et Jack surgirent d'une des chambres du bunker plier en deux face à la tête du chasseur encore sous le choc. A ce moment là, Sam les haït plus que tout. Alors pour se venger il tendit le sac à son aîné.

 _« - Tiens Dean, vu que tu as l'air de bonne humeur, tu n'as qu'à te déguiser pour Halloween. »_ lança Sam.

Le Winchester prit le sac dans ses mains et en observa son contenu. Il sourit puis sorti les costumes et les donna à leur propriétaire.

Sam était subjugué. Lui qui pensait qu'il devrait négocier avec son frère pour le faire accepter, se retrouvait avec l'herbe coupée sous le pied. Il ne pensait pas que celui-ci allait accepter l'idée avec autant d'excitation.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, ils se rejoignirent dans la bibliothèque afin de découvrir les costumes des autres.

Castiel était très fier dans son costume d'abeille. Il arborait fièrement ses deux ailes transparentes qui lui rappelaient les siennes. Il ne cessait de les montrer à Dean qui paraissait amusé devant le comportement de son ami.

Jack lui, souriait de toutes ses dents. Il était vraiment heureux d'être là. Il ne comprenait peut-être même pas pourquoi il était déguisé en citrouille, mais il semblait juste content de participer à quelque chose de nouveau.

Quand à Dean, il avait mit ses lentilles qui donnait l'impression qu'il était vraiment possédé. En vu du résultat si réaliste, Sam regretta presque le choix de son déguisement. Il lui rappelait amèrement les événements encore récents dans sa mémoire. Pourtant son cadet paraissait satisfait du résultat. Il s'amusait avec les deux cornes qu'il avait de planté sur sa tête et n'arrêtait pas de montrer à Castiel que lui aussi, il avait des ailes.

Jack proposa de faire comme dans les films et d'aller faire du _trick or treat._ Dean lui expliqua gentiment qu'ils étaient un peu vieux pour ce genre de choses mais qu'ils allaient prendre la voiture pour aller se balader en ville.

Sam n'en revenait pas. Son frère était comme _transformé_. Peut-être qu'une sorcière lui avait jeté un sort ? Peu importe, il était juste génial comme ça. Il se promit de lui en toucher un mot après leur soirée.

Une fois en ville, Castiel et Jack étaient comme deux enfants. Ils ne cessaient de s'émerveiller devant les maisons décorées pour l'occasion. Le nephilim récupéra même quelques bonbons que des vieilles personnes lui avait gracieusement offerts.

« _\- Alors Jack, qu'est ce que tu penses d'Halloween ? »_ demanda Sam au nephilim.

 _« - Franchement ? Je crois que c'est la meilleure fête de l'année ! C'est vraiment génial Sam ! Regarde toutes ses personnes déguisées, maquillées ! Merci. Merci mille fois pour cette soirée. »_

 _« - Attends de voir Noël. »_ lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Face à l'enthousiasme du garçon, Sam sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Il était tellement fier à l'heure qu'il était d'avoir pu mettre un peu de bonheur dans leurs vies.

Alors que Sam et Jack s'arrêtèrent pour discuter avec une mère de famille et ses enfants fantômes, il aperçu au loin Dean et Castiel qui continuaient leur chemin. Au départ, il n'avait rien remarqué. Il pensait que les deux étaient trop absorbés par leur conversation et qu'ils n'avaient pas fais attention qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés. Mais ce n'est qu'après qu'il apercu leurs mains mêlées l'une à l'autre.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire face à ça. Mais il était sûr d'une chose, il était heureux. Il sentit un regard se poser sur lui, Jack. Il avait la bouche remplie de nougats. Sam éclata de rire face au visage de son ami.

Il rattrapèrent les deux tourtereaux qui étaient partis en éclaireurs. Pendant que Castiel discutait avec Jack, Sam en profita pour toucher deux mots à Dean.

 _« - Alors cette soirée ? »_ demanda Sam.

 _« - Franchement, je crois que c'est la meilleure de toute ma vie. Je me suis rarement autant amusé. Et puis le gamin est heureux, alors c'est génial. »_ lui assura Dean, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 _« - Toi aussi tu as l'air heureux, hein Dean. »_

 _« - Tu nous as vu hein ? Ouais je sais. Je contais t'en parler, je te le promet. C'est juste que ça date de ce soir alors tu vois, c'est encore un peu brouillon dans ma tête. Je crois qu'on est même pas vraiment ensemble tu comprends ? Juste.. je sais pas.. peut-être qu'on est plus proche. Du moins on est sur la bonne voie. Je me rappelle même plus comment ça c'est passé. Je crois que je racontais à Cas ce que j'avais enduré avec Michel et je crois que.. que c'est venu comme ça. Promet moi juste une chose Sam, dis moi que tu n'es pas contre ca. Parce que si ça te dérange, je peux tout arrêter, je peux dire à Castiel que.. »_ Dean se fît couper la parole par Sam.

 _« - Dean ralentit ! Je suis ok avec ça, ne t'en fais pas. Au contraire, je suis fier de toi. »_ le rassura Sam d'une tape dans l'épaule.

Son aîné lui sourit. Il méritait un peu de bonheur après tout ce qu'il avait traversé. Il avait survécu à Michel et rien que pour ça, il avait le droit de passer un peu de bon temps avec son ange.

Le bonheur de Sam, était de voir ses êtres les plus proches être heureux. Une soirée comme ça, il en rêvait depuis des semaines voir des mois. C'était ce soir qu'elle avait décidé de se réaliser. Et Sam était comblé.

Cependant il était tard et il fallait rentrer. Malgré le fait qu'il faisait encore étrangement bon dehors pour un début de mois de Novembre. Ils montèrent dans l'Impala et reprirent le chemin de la maison. Mais au bout d'un moment, Dean birfurqua à droite au lieu de continuer tout droit.

« _\- Dean qu'est ce que tu fais ? Ce n'est pas par la le chemin de la maison. »_ lui fît remarquer Sam.

« _\- Je sais, attends de voir là où je vous emmène. »_ répondit Dean un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres.

Ils arrivèrent au bord d'une falaise. D'ici, la vue était magnifique. On pouvait voir toute la ville de Lebanon et de nuit, c'était fantastique. Il était émerveillé par la beauté de l'endroit, mais le fut encore plus lorsque les premiers feux d'artifice éclatèrent dans le ciel étoilé. Il s'assit par terre au côté de Jack, pendant que Cas et Dean étaient assis sur le capot de la voiture, emmitouflés l'un dans l'autre. Castiel avait passé une bras au dessus des épaules de Dean, et le Winchester s'était glissé contre lui. Lorsque son cadet cessa de les regarder, il prit le visage de son ange, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, pour officialiser leur relation.

À la fin du spectacle, alors que Sam avait encore des étoiles pleins les yeux, il se promit que chaque année, ils reviendraient ici pour célébrer Halloween, et cela, jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

FIN.

oOo

Et voilà, mon OS de termine. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, car j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire. Je me suis inspirée du magnifique fanart que j'ai mis en couverture. Je ne connais malheureusement pas le nom de son propriétaire. Alors si par chance vous le connaissez, merci de le notez dans les commentaires histoire que je le note et aille le/la féliciter pour son travail.

 **Merci** , et _joyeux Halloween_.


End file.
